Using the Support Forums
使用支持论坛 __TOC__ WordPress 英文支持论坛 是一个非常棒充满信息的资源，但很多人在这里去获取帮助却遇到困难，而不知所以。通常是由于沟通的差异所致， WordPress 论坛是网络上最有帮助的社区之一，你需要做的就是帮助别人，从而帮助自己。 注意: 请阅读Supported Versions信息， 因为英文支持论坛 仅仅提供WordPress官方正式发行版本的帮助。 搜索为先 Before you do anything, it's usually a good idea to type your query into Google to see if there's anything (on wordpress.org or elsewhere) that addresses your problem. This is a good practice for any question. To search the WordPress Support Forum, you can use the Search Box or http://search.wordpress.org. To search the WordPress site using Google, enter your query in google like this: site:wordpress.org keyword1 keyword2 To increase your search capabilities, you can add the Codex and Forum Searcher Plugin and search both the Codex and Forum from your WordPress Administration Panels. Click on one of the search results and the page will open in a new window or tab so you can have the article or discussion open while working on WordPress. More details about Finding WordPress Help using search engines is available too. If this doesn't give you the answer, search the Codex. You can further limit your search to the Codex by specifying: site:codex.wordpress.org keyword1 keyword Remember, the Codex has a specific page for Troubleshooting and a FAQ to solve and answer most of the common problems and questions. Still can't find an answer? Search the WordPress forums or http://search.wordpress.org directly. Most of the common questions have already been asked and answered, so don't be offended if someone else replies with nothing more than a link to the relevant answer. By searching the forums, you will save others a lot of annoyance, and probably help you get your answer faster. If searching gets you nowhere, it's a good idea to mention that in your forum post so people know it's a novel problem worth tackling. When you do make that post to the forums, finally, it will help others to know where you have been and so you could list the various things that you came across already in your search that you tried and the results of your trying them. 在论坛找到你的问题解答 ;Know How to Ask a Question : Make sure you are posting an effective question in the Forums. Please read How to ask questions the smart way! ; Search First :Always use the Forum search and or Google to try and find the answer to your qeustion. The same question that has been asked and answered on the Forums may not get answered so search first. ; Be Courteous :Politeness counts. Simply asking "please" and saying "thank you" are easy things to do, and are always appreciated by those taking the time out of their day to help you. ; Create a Descriptive Topic Title :A Topic Title such as "Help!" or "Newbie question" or "What the ****?" are not descriptions! A poor choice of Topic Title can slow responses to your questions. Many Volunteers look for Topic Titles matching their area of expertise, and if your Topic Title isn't descriptive enough, the volunteer may move on to the next question. For example, "CSS problem in header" will bring CSS-capable help to your post. "Error: Cannot connect to database" will more likely get a response from a volunteer knowledgeable in database problems. Think about your Topic Title (post title). It's worth an extra moment to be clear and concise and will help you get your answer sooner. Framing the correct question will also help subsequent visitors to the Forums who are encountering the same problem. ; Give Information :What version of WordPress are you using? What Theme are you using? Have you recently installed any plugins? Have you customized something recently? If possible, provide a direct link to your site so that Forum volunteers can see the source of your problem. Don't assume that people will "just know" the answer to your problem so provide as much detail as you can. ; Post Your URL (website address) :Volunteers are not psychics. Questions like, "My sidebar looks bad. Why?", without a site address is impossible to answer. In most cases, you must either provide a URL or a detailed 3-5 paragraph description of your problem. ; Use Plain and Descriptive Language :If you are new to WordPress and the Forums, please know volunteers care about understanding your issue. Some volunteers will not be as well versed as you would like in the technical arcana of WordPress, PHP, and CSS so the more plain and descriptive your language, the better your chances for getting solutions. For information on the jargon and terminology of WordPress, see Introduction to Blogging and WordPress Semantics. ; Use the Correct Forum Section :If your question relates to Installation, then post that Topic in the Installation Forum. If your question is about Themes and Template, post it there. If you want your WordPress website reviewed, post it in the Your WordPress section and be sure and read WordPress Site Reviews. Questions placed in the wrong Forum may get overlooked. ; Be Patient :Everyone that answers questions on the Forum is a volunteer. Volunteers don't get paid to answer questions. Please be patient when waiting for an answer. At times frustrations can get the better of people...it happens to everyone, but sometimes you may just have to wait a bit before a question gets answered. Remember that WordPress has a world-wide user base, so you may have to wait for someone in a faraway place to come online to help you out! ;DON'T BUMP :Bumping is poor etiquette! It's like jumping into the front of the line--that just upsets people. Bumping will not get your question answered faster--volunteers look for threads that only have one (1) post, but if you bump your thread, you immediately increase the post count to two (2) and that makes it harder to find an unanswered thread. Volunteers go through the individual Forum sections looking for no answers to posts. If you bump your post, it will show that there has been a response and it will get overlooked. ; One Post - One Question :If your original question gets answered, don't use the same post to ask a different question. It may not get answered, since your post title won't match what you are currently needing help with. ; Follow-up with Your Solutions :If you find a solution to the problem, whether elsewhere or through these Forums, please post the solution so others can benefit from this collective pool of knowledge. You cared enough to post your problem, so, consider it a small way to "give back" to the Forums by posting the final solution. There's nothing more disheartening than finding that thread where someone has the same problem you're having but seeing the "Nevermind, I found the solution, thanks." ; Posting Code :Long sections of code should not be posted on the forum. Please use your own site to do this, or use a pastebin like http://paste.uni.cc and copy your code there. Then return to here and post the link the pastebin gives you to your code. You can also copy your *.php file, rename it to *.phps and save it on your site, and then post a direct link to that file. There are many options available, but long bits of code will be deleted from the forum. 论坛公平使用条款 To ensure the best experience for all WordPress members, we ask that you observe the following guidelines regarding the "fair use" of the WordPress Support Forums. ;The forums are not chat rooms :It is very difficult to hold a 'conversation' in a forum setting and the forums are not the appropriate place for starting topics unrelated to support issues. ; Forums are NOT Paid Support :Volunteers give of their time and expertise to answer your questions. They are not paid or rewarded in any way, except by the occasional thank you. Be nice to them and they will be nice to you. And if you had a good experience and want to share your expertise and time, consider becoming a Support Forum Volunteer yourself. ; Spam, Unwanted Links, Advertising, and Inappropriate Items Will Be Deleted :While the WordPress Support Forum is fairly casual, unwanted and inappropriate material will be deleted immediately. ; Signatures are a no-no :The support forums lend themselves well to quick visual scanning of the content. Signatures interrupt this scanning, and are strongly discouraged. Any signature found may be deleted without notice. ; Post Must Be Related to WordPress :Topics and their discussions must be related to WordPress and providing support for users of WordPress. All other topics are subject to closing or deletion. ; Soliciting professional (for pay) assistance : Please direct all requests for professional assistance to the wp-pro mailing list. WordPress users who desire to bid on such work are encouraged to sign up for the list and reply to such in private. 提问的常见错误 When a thread seems to get few responses, it usually has one or more of the following problems: ; Bad Thread Titles :The title or subject of your thread should be short and descriptive. If the title of your thread is "How do I" or "Help me!!", that says nothing to someone who may be skimming the forums looking for a thread they can help out on. Begin the post with the words specific to your problem. "Index.php reports parsing error" will get you farther than "Problem with index.php". Help people help you. Title the thread with keywords relevant to your problem so someone scanning thread titles could tell at a glance what you need help with. ; Not Enough Information :Sometimes threads will go on for a few days just gathering the information required for someone to be able to help you. At a minimum you should let people know: * What version of WordPress you're running * A link to your site * Steps to recreate the problem * Things you've tried and places you've searched for a solution * What sort of server you're on (If it's relevant) * The version of PHP and MySQL you are using (If it's relevant) ; Hosting Issues :Chances are you're paying someone to host your site, and there is a lot they can do for you that we can't. If you're not sure how to create a database or access MySQL, they usually have documentation on that issue or can walk you through it. Start there. While you can't expect them to help you with WordPress itself, the following things are probably well within the realm of your host support: * Creating a MySQL database * Connecting to a database * Making a file writable * PHP not working (WordPress showing blank pages or PHP code, PHP errors) 更多资源 If you are having trouble getting help or figuring out how to ask for help, check the following resources. * 更多帮助 * 问题解答 * FAQ * 寻找WordPress帮助 * Know Your Sources * 如何提问的技巧 * IRC Freenode WordPress Support on channel #wordpress * IRC在线帮助 * http://wordpress.org.cn/forums/ WordPress中文论坛 Category:WordPress Help Category:Troubleshooting Category:Getting Started Category:Forum